


Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil (Or Go Ahead And Do All Of The Above)

by louislylouix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Bravery, Coming Out, Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluffy, High School, M/M, Popular!Harry, Popular!Louis, but i can't write smut so i didn't even try, first one that I'm posting so cut me some slack would you, i tried to be funny i the beginning, it's cute, its cute? idk what else can i say, just read it not sure what else to say, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, so no smut sorry, sorry if my humor sucks, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislylouix/pseuds/louislylouix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turned to face Louis. He inspected his honest-looking face, his little foot tapping slightly on the ground, his hands stuck in his pockets. Harry knew he should be more cautious with this whole thing. But, honestly, he couldn't find any reason why he shouldn't agree with this boy.</p><p>or</p><p>AU where Harry comes out as gay in high school and Louis is there to show him that there is still sunshine in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil (Or Go Ahead And Do All Of The Above)

“Hey, uhm, Olvia?” Harry pursed his lips. Olivia waited expectantly.

“I think we’re through.” As soon the words were out of his mouth, he felt better. He suppressed the urge to smile.

Olivia looked shocked. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish gasping for water. That is, if fish were ridiculous, mindless bitches.

Harry bit his lip, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “You’re, uh… not my type.” That was putting it lightly.

Olivia seemed to have found her voice. “Is this about me making out with Seth? I swear, he forced me into it,” she widened her eyes in what was probably supposed to be an innocent expression.

Harry laughed to himself, shaking his head.

“Oh my god, is it because of me and Jake? That was, like, five days ago, you should’ve said something earlier, it’s not my fault that –“

“Olivia.” Harry interrupted. “I don’t care about your blatant cheating. You’re just not my type,” he repeated, leaning back slightly on the heels of his feet, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Olivia looked confused. “Do you like Victoria? I knew something was going on! Did you hook up with her?!” She clasped a hand to her heart, looking offended, though Harry knew she was more interested in the answers to those questions because it would make for good gossip material. She didn’t really care if he cheated. She was only going out with him because it made her more popular in the first place.

He shook his head no. “No, because, you see… _she’s_ not really my type either.” He cocked his eyebrow. “See what I’m saying?” A few knowing gasps issued from the onlookers.

Olivia flipped a strand of blond hair away from her face, throwing a look towards the now-gathering crowd. “I’m sorry, Harry, but you make no sense,” she retorted coldly, trying to look smart.

Harry smiled tightly. “ _She_ is not my type. And _you_ , also being a _she_ , are not my type,” he emphasized.

Olivia gasped. “Nooo…. You’re not – you aren’t – are you?” Her eyes were practically popping right out of her head.

Harry pressed his lips into a tight smile. Took her long enough to get the hint. “Yep.”

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to take it in.

Harry gave her a fleeting smile and a small wave as he turned on his heel and started jogging away. He was gonna be late for eighth period.

“But – but –“ he heard Olivia sputtering behind him. “Are you sure you’re gay?” she wailed after him.

“Pretty sure, babe,” Harry called back, ducking to get past a crowd of students and darting down the stairs.

It had been a shit move, but still, he felt great.

-

The news of Harry’s pronounced gayness was all over the school by the end of the next class. People didn’t know how to deal with it; the most popular guy at school, the one who got all of the girls, the same one who had crushed hundreds of hearts, was now… gay.

It went against everything they had previously thought of him.

“The man-whore is actually just a whore for… men!” one of the jocks cackled, laughing with his friends in the hallway.

“Here he comes now! Hey, buddy, you want this?” One of them called out, followed by a roar of laughter.

Harry tightened his hold on his bag and walked on.

It hadn’t exactly been great, living the past few days. What he had previously taken for granted, was now taken from him. His friends shunned him, his locker was trashed on a daily basis until he had finally just neglected using it and started towing his books around instead, and the general humanity of the whole high school seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

“Go suck a dick – oh wait, you already have!” More laughter.

“Faggot!”

“Hey, Harry!”

“WHAT?” He roared, turning around. “What the hell have you got to say?” He addressed the crowd behind him. “Got any more clever jokes? Anything else to throw at me? You know what?  I don’t even bloody care anymore! You all think you’re so fucking fantastic! Well, you –“ he rounded on the guy next to him, one of his tormentors. His name was Jason. “I happen to know for a fact that you kissed a bloke last year!”  
“I – I was drunk –“ Jason sputtered, but Harry had already moved on.  
“And you!” He turned to his left. A girl, Clarissa, was standing there, a half-smile lingering on her face. “You made out with your boyfriend’s cousin Laura, if you believe the rumours,”  
Clarissa gasped and turned to the girl next to her. “You _told_?!” she screeched at her.

“And you!” Harry pointed to another girl. “You shagged with three blokes at once only two months ago! Nobody’s talking about that, are they?”  
“They are now!” she hissed at him.

“All of you!” Harry roared. “Stop fucking with others’ lives! Who the hell cares about my bloody sexual exploits? Huh? Who cares about Vanessa’s love life? Who gives a fuck about who Nick’s new fuck-buddy is? Stay the fuck out of peoples’ business! You mental bunch of shits! Fuck off!”

He spun on his heel and charged off.

-

That night, he was lying in bed, still fuming about the whole lot of pricks at school, when his phone dinged with the sound of a new message.

Harry turned, grabbed it off the nightstand, and settled back against his pillows.

It was a text from Louis, a bloke at school who Harry hadn’t even known had his number before now. Slightly curious as to what Louis had to say, yet bitterly cautious of if it was just another taunting text, like some of the others he’d received earlier, Harry flicked the screen, put in his passcode, and looked at the text.

“Hey, Harry. Heard about your speech today. Pretty wicked shit, being brave enough to confront everyone like that. – Louis”

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the phone to the side. He didn’t really feel like being teased yet again.

Moments later, the phone dinged again with a new text.

“Think we can hang out sometime? – Louis”

Harry flipped the phone to “silent”, turned over, and tried to fall into a fitful sleep. He thought of Louis, asking him to hang out. He was fairly certain that it was a set-up, another joke, but a part of him wanted to ruthlessly believe that this boy truly wanted to spend time with Harry.

If he had to admit it, Harry thought of Lou as pretty fucking fit. He wasn’t really like the others, too – he hadn’t been a part of his tormenters. In fact, he hadn’t even said a word to Harry about coming out. Until now.

Harry knew – he _knew_ – that he shouldn’t let himself think anything about Louis. In any way. And definitely not in the way that involved thinking about his fluffy, caramel-coloured hair, or how it would feel under Harry’s fingers. Definitely not in the way that made Harry’s stomach warm.

But, hell, it was Harry’s own mind that was thinking these things, and nobody should be able to control what goes on in his own mind. So, in the sanctuary of his own thoughts, Harry fell asleep picturing Louis’ arms wrapped around him.

-

The next morning, after parking his car, Harry headed for his locker, thinking that it might be safe to use it now. It had been a while since he’d seen anyone do anything to it. However, as soon as he turned the corner to his locker, he could see that he thought wrong.

There, leaning against Harry’s locker as though he owned it, was none other than Louis Tomlinson, complete with a gray band tank top and beanie. He looked up as he saw Harry approaching.

“Hey,” he said.

Harry leaned his books against his hip, holding them with one hand, and starting putting in his combination with the other. “Hi,” Harry said.

Louis paused for a moment, as if considering, and then he said, “’m not sure if I got your number wrong, but I tried to text you last night.”

“Oh,” Harry said, shoving his books in his locker and shifting uncomfortably. “Yeah, yeah, I got those.” He glanced at Louis.

“I wanted to hang out sometime.” Louis said.

Harry turned to face Louis. He inspected his honest-looking face, his little foot tapping slightly on the ground, his hands stuck in his pockets. Harry knew he should be more cautious with this whole thing. But, honestly, he couldn’t find any reason why he shouldn’t agree with this boy.

Harry shrugged and said, “Alright. When?”

A smile spread across Louis’ face. “Dunno. Say, how about right now?”

“Now?” Harry looked around. “But – I have class –“

Louis waved his had impatiently. “No one will care if we leave.”

Once again, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind. “Okay.”

“C’mon,” Louis said immediately, pushing Harry’s locker closed and looping a hand loosely through Harry’s arm, pulling him gently down the hallway.

Harry, slightly alarmed, but mostly just amused, let himself be dragged down the school hallway. People threw them sideways glances, but, miraculously, nobody said a word. Harry wondered vaguely what they must look like right now, two boys, arms linked together, moving through the school hallway without any care in the world. He chuckled to himself.

“Look,” Louis said, pointing ahead of them. “They don’t even lock the school doors.”

“Huh,” Harry said, bemused. “So it is.”

They had reached the double doors of the high school. Without a second thought, Louis pushed a door open and stood, gesturing towards the outside. “After you, sir,” he smiled.

Harry ducked his head down to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he obediently walked out the door. Louis followed him, stepping up quickly by his side.

It was warm enough outside to be able to walk comfortably without needing a jacket. The sun was lazily rolling in the sky. The two walked, side by side, on the pavement leading away from the school. Harry glanced behind his shoulder, but no angry professors came running after them from the school. He took it as a good sign.

“What do you say we grab some ice cream?” Louis asked brightly.

“Sure,” Harry said.

“Great. There’s a cute little place not too far from here, by the river.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know that place. My sister and I used to walk there all the time when we were younger.”

“You’ve a sister?” Louis asked. “I’ve got three. Drive me crazy, all of them,”

Harry laughed. “Me too. She doesn’t bug me nearly as much anymore, though. Guess we’ve grown apart.” He shrugged, looking at the ground.

“Aw, look at you,” Louis said, bumping into Harry’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t you get all sad now. We’re going to have fun.”

“Speaking of which, Louis,” Harry said, looking at the boy next to him, “Do you do this very often? Ditch school? Are you sure we won’t get caught?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, definitely. We’re fine. I do this practically every day.” He shrugged.

“Where do you go?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged again. “Around,” he replied.

Harry studied his face. There was something about him, something he was hiding. Before he could ask anything, Louis said, “Here we are.”

“Here we are,” Harry repeated quietly, observing the little shop they had arrived at.

There were little tables with colourful umbrellas over them, and a gazebo by the river. The trees threw down spotted shade over the water.

They stepped up the counter, where a girl was leaning down waiting for customers.

“What do you want?” Louis asked Harry, squinting in the sunlight. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and a bit of blue flashed behind them.

“Uh, whatever you get, I guess,” Harry replied, slightly breathless. Louis threw him a grin and turned to the counter, saying, “Two large chocolate cones, please,” to the girl. She smiled at him and said, “That’ll be £5, Lou,”

Harry immediately dug into his pockets and pulled out the money, before Louis could. The girl handed them the ice cream cones.

“You didn’t have to do that, Harold,” Louis said with a patronizing tone, but it was difficult for him to look very frightening while licking an ice cream cone.

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry said, waving Louis’ comments away. “So, you know that girl?” He squinted at Louis.

“Yeah, she’s an old friend. What do you say we sit at the table by the water?”

Harry nodded and they sat under an umbrella. “So, like, a girlfriend?” He persisted.

Louis laughed, and the sound trickled over Harry in waves of warmth. “Oh, no,” He said. “No, no, I don’t date girls.” He smiled at Harry.

Harry couldn’t help but smile back. This was so perfect. The sweet ice cream, the way the umbrella threw colourful shadows on Louis’s face, on his eyelashes. And now, Louis had just told him he didn’t like girls.

“Well, then, uh,” Harry looked down at his ice cream. “Then, what is this?” he asked tensely.

“What is what?” Louis leaned back against the little chair and smiled at Harry.

“What are we doing right now, then?” Harry peered at Louis’ face.

“Why, I’d say we’re on a date.” Louis said. He leaned against the table. Then, quieter, he added, “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry said.

He wasn’t even aware that he had been leaning in until they were barely inches apart.

“How about this?” Louis whispered, and kissed Harry.

Harry’s eyes closed automatically. He brought his hands to Louis, and pressed his lips to his.

Louis caught Harry’s lip with his own. His hands curled around Harry’s face.

Their ice cream cones lay forgotten on the table.

There were butterflies in Harry’s stomach. His mind was spinning.

Finally, they pulled apart.

Breathlessly, Harry said, “Yeah. Yeah, that was okay.”

They both burst into laughter.

 _Now, this is something I could get used to,_ Harry thought to himself with a smile, watching Louis shake with giggles. _Definitely something I could get used to_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me your thoughts! Thank you for reading! xxx


End file.
